neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Robinson
Paul Stewart Robinson is a ch aracter in Neighbours who first appeared in the first episode in March 1985 although he has not appeared continuously since then. He left in 1992, came back shortly in 1993, departing again in Episode 2004 - 16 September 1993, not appearing for 11 years until he returned for good in Episode 4630 - 10 Dec 2004. He is the eldest child of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson and of the shows most prominent characters and best ever baddies in the show, having acquired no end of enemies. He is the brother of Julie Martin, Scott Robinson and Lucy Robinson. He has been married several times and has a staggering 7 children, 4 of whom were born out of wedlock. He is played by Stefan Dennis. Backstory Paul Stewart Robinson was born on the 18th January 1964 in Erinsborough, the eldest child of Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson nee Daniels. In 1964 his half sister Julie Robinson was born as a result of Anne being raped by Jim's boss Roger Bannon. Paul had a brother Scott Robinson born in 1968. Jim was called up for service in Vietnam shortly after Scott was born and was away from Australia for a long time. Anne had an affair with Max Ramsay while Jim was away and they had a daughter Jill Ramsay who was adopted out before Jim returned. Paul remembered his half sister being born. Anne Robinson died giving birth to Lucy Robinson in 1973, when Paul was only nine and Paul's grandmother, Helen Daniels moved into the Robinson house to help Jim with the children. Paul was her self-confessed favourite. Paul was originally the quieter member of the Robinson family and got a job as an air steward. In about 1982, Paul had a relationship with fellow flight attendant Nina Williams and got her pregnant. In 1983 she gave birth to a daughter Amy Williams but put "father unknown" on the birth certificate. In early 1985, Paul had a one night stand with 15 year old Kim Taylor at a uni party that she attended. Paul did not know she was underage. Paul got her pregnant. By March 1985, Paul was still an air steward also he attended uni to study engineering. 1985-1994 Paul Robinson worked as an air steward in March 1985 and was originally the quieter member of the family. In March 1985, 21-year old Paul was bought home drunk by neighbour Max Ramsay after he attended Des Clarke's bucks party, of which the marriage never went ahead. Paul met Terry Inglis and married her in September 1985 after a whirlwind relationship. However, in November 1985, Terry shoots Paul when he finds out she killed her ex-boyfriend and she goes on the run. Terry is eventually arrested and later commits suicide in prison. Paul vowed to never let anyone take advantage of him again. Paul recovered in a convalescent home. In January 1986, Paul returned from his convalescent home and vowed to put Terry behind him. He showed his gran a $5 note and said in 5 years that will be $5000'000. He was prone to outbursts and snapping at his family. In February 1986 his aunty Rosemary Daniels offered him a job running the Australian branch of The Daniels Corporation. By the spring of 1986, Paul was an aspiring businessman but still remained ruthless. He disapproved of his dads relationship with Zoe Davis and Paul even made a pass at Zoe, who was his secretary. In April 1986 he was behind Daphne Lawrence's eviction from her old cafe premises. Jim tried to talk him round but Daphne found a new spot at The Lassiters Complex. Paul became friendly with Lassiters owner Jack Lassiter in a ploy to get him to sell it to him. Jack had considered selling. Paul's change from nice chap to ruthless businessman landed him a thump from Shane Ramsay when Paul mocked him. In the end Paul fired Shane after Debra Fleming set Shane up. Shane eventually left Erinsborough. In 1987, Paul meets Gail Lewis for the second time, having worked with her previously, when she applies for a job at the Daniels Corporation. They both agree to enter into a marriage of convenience in order to secure a business agreement, but soon develop genuine feelings for each other and they renewed their vows. That same year Paul learns that he had fathered a child, Amy Robinson with Nina Williams. Gail is convinced that Paul will lose interest in IVF treatment or adoption, but Paul becomes more committed to having children with her. After IVF treatment, Gail becomes pregnant with triplets, however, Paul starts working hard and becomes detached from Gail. When he leaves Gail's late father's wake to go to work, Gail decides to leave him and moves to Tasmania where she gives birth to Elle Robinson, Cameron Robinson and Robert Robinson. The couple later divorce. Paul faces financial troubles when Hilary Robinson withdraws her funding of the Daniels Corporation. In 1990, Paul leases his house to twin sisters Caroline Alessi and Christina Alessi. Christina falls in love with Paul and after a short romance and a quick engagement, the couple marry. Shortly after, Christina becomes pregnant and gives birth to a son, Andrew Robinson in Novemebr 1991. Paul suffers a nervous breakdown and cheats on Christina with Caroline. The couple eventually reunite and they leave to manage a branch of Lassiters in Hawaii. Paul later returns to the street in 1993 where he gets his brother-in-law, Philip Martin, involved in a fraud scandal. Paul then flees to Brazil and asks Christina to join him. He returns for Helen's birthday in September 1993, but the celebration is ruined when he is forced to flee the country on fraud charges. Paul returns to Australia in 1997 after the death of Helen and is sentenced to seven years' imprisonment. 2004- In late 2004, Paul returns to Erinsborough and sets fire to The Lassiters Complex and when he is seen doing so by Gus Cleary, he kills him and reclaims his former empire. In 2006 he marries Lyn Scully. In January 2014, Paul celebrated his 50th birthday. His past came back to haunt him when his niece Kate Ramsay was shot dead. The killer turned out to be Victor Cleary, the brother of Gus, who wanted revenge for Paul killing Gus in 2004. Paul managed to keep the murder of Gus under wraps and Victor was arrested. Paul fell into depression and hid away at Eclipse Apartments. He was temporarily stripped of his Mayoral role as Mayor Of Erinsborough. Paul later bounced back but his old flame Dakota Davies turned up in Erinsborough in October 2014. She tried to con him but was later arrested for smuggling. Mark Brennan helped Paul nail Dakota. In January 2015, Paul started setting up The Erinsborough Festival and hired Naomi Canning as his manager. Paul objected to Nick Patrides wanting a cancer research centre built in Erinsborough. Many residents volunteered to do routine cancer checks and Paul's came back all clear but Nick doctored the results to make Paul think he had leukaemia. In June 2015 Amy Williams returned and told Paul he had a grandson Jimmy Williams. Paul and Naomi developed feelings and in September 2015 they got engaged but Naomi slept with neighbour Joshua Willis. In the end, Naomi and Paul called off their engagement and she got a job in America. Paul bribed local councillors into doing things he wanted. His corruption came to the surface in December 2015. Shay Daeng worked as an employee of Lassiters but she was a spy. She exposed Paul and the bank reposessed Eclipse Apartments and everything else Paul owned. Shay's family bought the property. Paul begun 2016 in financial ruin and lodged with Brad and Terese Willis. It did not stop Paul Robinson being Paul Robinson and he wanted to start up a new business. He shows an interes in a rundown motel. He wants Steph and Doug to become investors so he can buy the property. He organises a Citizen of the Year event at the motel, but it is stolen by Lassiter's after Steph accidentally costs the motel their liquor licence. Paul asks Cecilia Saint to sabotage the event. On the day of the Citizen of The Year event, there is a huge explosion at Lassiters which rips through the complex, and kills Josh Willis and Doug Willis. Paul thinks Celia arranged the explosion. He tries to arrange a false alibi. CCTV footage sees Paul in the boiler room on the day of the explosion so is arrested and questioned by Mark Brennan. Paul is put into custody but is granted bail which he pays for with the motel proceeds. Paul maintains his innocence. Him and Terese get closer but she finds he is a suspect in the explosion which killed her son Josh. Terese starts a hate campaign against Paul. Paul tries to give the police alternative suspects but Mark Brennan tells him to leave it to the police. Paul later goes on the run but is arrested and jailed. Soon after he appears in court and is found guilty of 2 counts of manslaughter, and given 18 years in jail, with a non parole period of 14 years. Jacka Hills smiles in triumph and tells someone. In prison, other inmates find out about his reputation as the former Mayor of Erinsborough and businessman and ask for protection money. Gary Canning helps him but he is up for parole and granted it. Paul is assaulted and taken to hospital. In March 2017, a blast from the past returned to Erinsborough. Kim Tanaka, formerly Taylor, who briefly dated Paul's brother Scott in 1985. Kim came to see her sons David Tanaka and Leo Tanaka. David and Leo had never known who their real father was. They did some investigating but in the end Kim said that Paul was their father after a brief one night stand she had with Paul in early 1985. Memorable info Birthday: 29 January 1964 Full Name: Paul Stewart Robinson Trivia Paul's birthday has fluctuated over the Neighbours series, he has had birthdays in September and January. But many refs seem to point to a January birthday. His year of birth has also either been 1963 or 1964. It is more likely 1964 as a Sydney Morning Herald article from early 1985 on the upcoming show Neighbours, says Paul is 21, so he was 21 in March 1985, which ties in with his 50th birthday he had in January 2014. Family Father Jim Robinson Mother Anne Robinson Siblings Julie Martin, Jill Ramsay (half, same mother), Glen Donnelly (half, same father) Scott Robinson, Lucy Robinson (full) Grandfathers James Robinson, Bill Daniels Grandmothers Bess Robinson, Helen Daniels Great grandfathers Sam Robinson, Mr Simpson Great grandmothers Gloria Simpson Great aunts Gwen Simpson, Laura Dennison First cousins once removed '''Hilary Robinson,' Nikki Dennison '''Spouse' Terri Inglis (1985-1986), Gail Robinson (1987-1989), Christina Alessi (1991-2005), Lyn Scully (2006-2009), Rebecca Napier (2009-) Children Andrew Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Robert Robinson, Amy Robinson, Elle Robinson, David Tanaka, Leo Tanaka Grandchildren Jimmy Williams See also *Paul Robinson - List of appearances *Robinson Family Tree *The Robinson Family Gallery Naybers pauzza robinson 1985.png|Paul in 1985. Naybers paul r.jpg|Paul in about 2005. Naybers paul 2013.png|Paul in 2013. Naybers paul 2015.png|Paul in 2015. naybers pauly 2015.png|Paul with a skinhead. neighbours paul 1987.png|Paul in 1987. Naybers ep 6911.png|Paul looking depressed in 2014. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Original characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Robinson family. Category:Neighbours businessmen. Category:Flight attendants. Category:Lassiters Hotel owners. Category:Teachers. Category:Mayors Category:Neighbours bad boys. Category:1963 births. Category:1985 marriages. Category:1987 marriages. Category:1991 marriages. Category:2006 marriages. Category:2009 marriages. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:Residents of 30 Ramsay Street. Category:Characters with a disability. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Iconic Neighbours characters Category:1993 minor characters. Category:2004 minor characters. Category:Councillors. Category:Scully family. Category:Garden nursery workers. Category:Daniels family. Category:Stefan Dennis